Helen and Ashley working out
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Helen and Ashley are in the Gym wearing tight shirts and very tight shorts.
1. Chapter 1

Helen and Ashley working out

Author's Chapter Notes: Helen and Ashley are in the Gym wearing tight shirts and very tight shorts.

Helen and Ashley were working out in the gym as Will walked, letting him see them hitting the punching bag hard and fast, as well as lift weights, causing him to become frustrated. He stopped to admire the way their bodies moved when they would lift weights and hit the bag in front. It was so arousing to see her like this now. He doesn't know what to say as he was so overwhelmed by the scent and the curves of her body.

She finally looked up and saw him staring at her, looking at her up and down and all over.

"Will," she said with a small smile. "Come on in and join us."

He started to but hesitated a bit before gathering up his courage and began to walk towards her again smiling. "Ashley, are you ok?"

She looked at him and then started to run her hands up his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

"Ashley, I don't think that we really want to do this here in the gym," Will suggested. "What if Henry or Big Foot were to see the three of us like this?"

"Will, I really don't care what they both think about it," they both said to him at the same time. Then they both stepped closer to Will, touching and caressing him.

Will gulped. "I don't think it's not a good idea," he said, thinking of the reaction of Big Foot mainly. When they continued he looked incredulous. "Magnus? Ashley? What are you doing? I said not here. It's really not a good idea."

Magnus and Ashley smiled at each other. "Will," Magnus said for them. "We don't care if it's a bad idea. We need this, and we are going to do this. Here. Now."

Will made a decision. "Fine," he told them. "Close the gym doors. If you want this in here, and now, you are going to get exactly what you asked for."

"What you mean by that," Ashley asked, exchanging a glance with Magnus.

Will stepped close to them and let his hands wander over Magnus first, and then Ashley. He never let his hands wander far enough to arouse, only tease and tempt.

"Stop teasing!" Magnus demanded, while Ashley nodded in agreement with her.

"Why?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"Because we are not fragile," Ashley stated firmly. "Either of us. And we want more than just a tease!"

Will chuckled. "Magnus, Ashley," he told them in a seductive voice. "It's what I like to start out with. Watching you as I tease you. Seeing you squirm. You both look incredibly sexy in those tight tops and shorts," he told them, giving them some admiring and appreciative looks while continuing to tease them. "Now it looks like you're ready for what I have in mind."

"Will," Ashley said, a bit uncertain now that his full intent was clear, and the teasing that she and her Mom had engaged in was coming back on them full force. "Why are you doing this to both of us together? In front of each other."

"You to said you wanted to see what I was really made of," Will replied, still continuing with his actions, "and I'm going to show you exactly what I'm made of."

Helen looked at Will, gaging his resolve, and deciding that, despite the awkwardness of the scanario, despite the earlier teasing of him by her and Ashley, she wanted this. "Well what are you waiting for? I'm right in front of you."

"Mom?" Ashley said, clearly even more shocked. "Why you doing this?"

Magnus turned her attention to her daughter. "Ashley, I'm a woman, and I need this. You can either join us, or you can leave. Your choice. But let me warn you. If or when you walk out that door you're never going to get this from Will ever again. Do you understand?"

Ashley let her eyes wander a bit and took in what he was offering, deciding to stay. She hadn't been with a guy is a long time. Her attention shifted when she heard Will talking to her.

"If you're staying, Ashley," he told her, "take off your shirt and shorts and then lean yourself back up against the wall."

Ashley leaned up against the wall like he'd told her to, and looked at him, waiting and getting seriously aroused. "I'm waiting," she told him.

He looked at her, admiring the view. "You just wait quietly where you are while I spend a little time with your Mom," he told her. "Understand?" He almost laughed when he saw her nod vigorously in agreement with what he told her.

He pulled Helen, who had removed her clothes while this was going on, to him and started to finger her deeply and well.

"Mmm," she let out as she moaned softly, loving the feel of his finger deep inside of her. "Will, stop teasing me and fuck me. Now," Magnus said bluntly and firmly.

"Whats the rush Magnus?" he questioned teasingly. "There someplace you have to be other than right here?"

Magnus moaned as he continued his assault on her senses. "No, there's no other place I would rather be, but you seem to forget I am still your boss, Will," she said, showing him the wicked gleam of her own in her eyes.

Will smiled. "No, I haven't forgotten that you're my boss. But I think its time you stop treating me like a little kid."

"Will, what makes you think that is how i treat you all the time?" she asked, knowing what he was talking about, but wanting him to respond in an aggressive way. She wasn't disappointed as, without a word, he forced himself into her ass and pounded the hell out of her as she screamed her pleasure long and loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Why he was a sleep in his room. He heard a nose at his door. There soon was a knock follow by Magnus and Ashley entering the room in bath robes.

"Will was just getting out of the shower when there was a knock on his bedroom door."

"Will is you in there. I would like to talk to you about what just happen in the Gym now." Please we need to talk to you both of use now Will?"

What for?

"Will let use in please now." NO go away Magnus and take Ashley with you as well." How you know that she was outside the room with me now. It's not that hard to know you're not a loan now or that you want to see me."

"Listen Ashley and I have something we need to talk to you about. You can either let use both come in now or I can pick the lock on the door your choice Will." Either way we are both going to come in the room."

"He walked to the door and unlocked it. Fine come in but I don't have to listen to a word either of you say to me or believe either of you at all."

"Yes you do need to listen to both of use."

No I don't have to listen to either of you."

You are going to have to and as much as you mad at use both for what we said to you earlier, you borrowed this on to your self. What I never did anything to bring this on to my self and let me tell you both now before you start to say something you both regret now and for ever.

"Will we know what you had in mind four use both earlier and we understand what you're going through. It's just that you cot use both by surprise then is all and it's not to say your. Umm how do I say this? Not a bad guy at al to be a round with. But it's not like either of use was to for see this from you."

"Listen you both had made your point now if you would mind I have some packing to take care of now. Packing what you mean by you has some packing now to take care of?"

"Will. What is going on now here?" "In fact you're not going anywhere until you tell me now what this is all about and why your packing to leave." what did we say to make you feel like you have to leave and can't stay to work it out now."

Magnus it's for the best if I just go now.

I have made some call's before you took my shower to a few people I still know in the city now. They told me that I could stay with them for a while and then I will be able to get a flight out of this place once and for all now. I know you Magnus have never been truly or really truth full with me and you Ashley I know never like to have me around here. So I will be going.

Ashley tell Henry for me I am sorry that I have to go, but I think it's for the best that I just leave the sanctuary now and forget I was now here. In fact, after I try to leave doesn't Ashley or you Magnus try to find me? I have friends that are willing to hide me from you and this place for a long time.

There so good at it that not even the Government has ever been able to find any one that hidden by them in a long time now. So if you two don't mind getting the fuck out of my way now I have a cab waiting for me down stairs.

"So you and Ashley what want to see how far I was willing to go then in the gym is that it Magnus now?"

"If you both want to see how far I can go now than here is an Address for a place I no of that is in a dark place now one else but I know of and the wall's are so sound proof there that anything I do to either of you would not be heard at all by know one ever."

"Remember come at your own risk you and Ashley if you dare to venture in to the dark rooms there a lone now"

"Are you daring me and my mom now? Will" Your daring use and asking use to go some were that you know very well now. Or is it to see if my mom and I would come to the place you just talked about."

"Well Ashley the choice is your and your mom's not mine to make. I can't make the choice for you."

Will, please wait?

Walking away now down the hallway to go to the tech room. To see how Henry is doing now.

"Henry how is everything going with you now."

"Good, how are you. Will"

Well I can't complain. I guess I came to see if you and I could have a talk now.

Talk about what?

Talk about how well you actually know Magnus and Ashley.

Wow.

I never saw that coming. Especially from you now?

Something come up.

I have thought about a lot of things now.

Like what?

"Well for one I walked by the gym and the door was wide open. To make it hard to tell you I saw Magnus and Ashley working out together in shorts and sports bra this morning." Plus I walked in on them and they saw me.

What?

What I just said ok.

Then I grab her by the arm and the next thing I knew was that. I was holding her down on the mate.

"Over the intercom came Magnus voice. Will you need to come to my office now. Well I got to go now. Then turning to see Ashley standing in tight shorts and a sports bra again."

Before he could saying thing to Ashley, she grab him and pulled he to the office. Ashley stop this you're not acting your self now.

I am acting just find now here. You're the one who is not acting right.

As they walked into the Magnus's office she was standing there naked and the shades were all closed now.

" You walked out on, Both if use last time. This time Will you're not going to walk out on either of use until you finished what you started this morning now.

Magnus I walked out on you because you was being rude. As for you Ashley if you want what I was going to give to you this morning you're going to need to then choose to be a free person or be some one that belongs to me now?

"Before Ashley was able to talk he put a gag in her mouth, so she could not talk any more.

Magnus watched this all take place now in front of her. Not able to do anything about it now. For she was tied with her legs spread wide over her own desk now.

From now on you both will be fucked when I say.

"As for you Magnus I think its time now to see how much pain you're able to take now."

So Magnus, is there anything you want to say to me before I lock you and you're daughter in my room then?

Yes there is one thing I like to ask you?

What is that, Magnus.

Well I like to know why you never tried to do this to me or Ashley the first time we met?

Oh. Well I have to say I thought about it then. But I decided to get to know you two a little more before. I did this to either of you.

He turned around. Then heading for the door. Opened it and walking out shut the door behind him. Locking it after.

Hearing Magnus and Ashley telling him to come back now. Was more and more fun every time he left the room. The best part about leaving the room each time. Was that they seem a lot more glad to see him come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley and Will decide its time to teach Magnus a lesson she will never for get now. Magnus is yelling at the two of them now about why they never told her what was going on in the Sanctuary at all.

Magnus, Will tries to say. She cuts him off before he can say anything to her. Ashley also tries to say something to her mom. But are cuts off as well to before she can come to will's rescue.

"Will what you think were then. Do you know what it's going to cost me to get the Sanctuary Committee now to prove the money for me again?'

"So I can fix the damage you and Ashley has cause now around this place."

No, I don't think I know the point of this Magnus now. But to me that is not the point you're trying to make is it.

What you mean she said yelling at him?

Well if you think about this. It has more to do with the way us never you. I and Ashley that were in love is what it has to do with.

Your taking it all out on me just because I never came to you in the first place now and asked you if it was all right to go out with your daughter now.

As well to the point it that I know for a faceted you would have never a loud your daughter to ever go out with me if you found out.

To me it seems like you are more interested in yelling at the both of use now then trying to ask use what really happen then and why?

Mom he is right and I have to agree with him now on this you're more interested in what we didn't tell you then fixing this.

"Ashley go to your room now."

No Mom I won't go to my room. In fact I have to agree. With what he said now?

"As for you now, Will your to go to you and get the paper work done that to fix what you to both did now here."

Fine Magnus. But let me just warn you that this conversation is not far from over here got it.

Oh yes it is Will over.

No it's not Magnus. I will go now. Will say i think she needs to now learn a lesson here and a good one.

Will, she say what you have in mind for the lesson and what's it involve then?

Ashley do you have any kind of toys in your room at all and I don't mean the playing young kids toy at all.

If you remember I thought you said you had your own toys that are Adult toys for fun in your room.

Yes I do will why?

Well you have a dildo cock toy at all with you the kind you put on your self and use?

Yes

Good then come with me now to your room Ashley. I have a good plan now and i think your going to like it as well

What's the plan you have in mind Will no then. If I can ask you?

Well I was thinking you put you strap on. On and then put a medium dress on so your mom can see it then storm back in to her office here with an angry look on your face and loudly force the door to her office open then.

I can come in with a video camera and film you making your mom learn a hard lesson for you then. Then you tell her that you're in control and if she doesn't does that push her done and take her clothes of for her then.

What are you talking about Will that's crazy here now?

Well Ashley you have a better idea. Then I am all ears now if not we do it my way now here then ok.

Ok. I think your way might just teach here a lesson now then.

But what if she says no to me the again you take off her clothes good then for your mom and then handcuff her hands behind her back so she can't stop you now.

Ashley what's wrong with you now. There is nothing wrong with me mothering me and find its you that is now ok now. What are you talking about here?

I been told you find Ashley now and there is nothing wrong with me at all.

Yes there is you need to mom learn a lesson now here about how to behave now in the Sanctuary from now on.

What did you just say to me?

You heard me mother I told you to take your clothes off right this instants or I will help you do it.

Ashley fine I will here. But this is not over at all.

Yes mother it is now over for you. Very much all over for you now.

Ashley then calls Will to come in with the video camera now and Magnus is really shocked to see this in his hands.

Will what is going on here?

"Magnus we both thought we teach you a lesson now and teach you who is now in charge here in the Sanctuary now as well."

You mean you two are going to teach me what lesson now?

Ashley, he says show your mother what we are talking about now then.

Ok. Then takes off her dress and show the strap on that she is wearing now.

My god Ashley where did you get that and what are you going to do to me with that thing?

It's simply mother I am going to use it on you now. What? Yes mother she says as she snow parts her mom's ass cheek good and rough now. All the while Will is video taping the thing now for then.

Ashley in one go push the strap on cocks deep in to her mother ass all the way now hard without stopping once for her now.

Magnus screams in pain now and yells stop please. Ashley please stops this it's now right what you're doing to me. I am your mother here.

Ashley says you're my mother yes, but you're not my mother now here she tells her.

You're going to learn to obey me and will now from here on out do you hear me mom?

Yes I do Ashley. I hear you now loud and clear here.

Will walks to the front of her and tells her to open her mouth wide and good now for him.

"Will what are you going to do to me now?"

"He pulls off his pants know and to Magnus surprise know sees the biggest cock she has ever now sense in here 175 years of being a live now.

My god Will what and where have you been hiding your self now here from me this inter time now of my life?

Been write her Magnus the time.

I still like to know what you're going to do with that 12 and half 8 inch cock of your to me now?

Well if you must know I am going to stick the thing in to your mouth now here and fuck you. I am going to face fuck you Magnus all the while Ashley fuck your ass hard and rough now here.


End file.
